


Never do that again

by Ziane



Series: McHanji Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: It is not easy to protect the ones you love when they are in constant danger, and that's a lesson Genji and Hanzo had to learn too early in life.That doesn't make it any less painful.





	Never do that again

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 5] July 20th: divergence/recovery
> 
> ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

After hours on an uncomfortable aircraft and nursing a headache, arriving at Watchpoint Gibraltar is a blessing. On their way there, he had time to stress about Jesse even though the mission was a complete success. Hanzo, bruised and beaten up, has no energy to say goodbye to his teammates beyond a polite bow of his head. They understand, knowing Jesse is still in the infirmary recovering from the last mission. It shrinks his heart to realize that in the heat of battle this seemed distant but now it is a reality that hurts, and he naively hoped once he arrived at the watchpoint Jesse or his brother would receive him with the good news he longs for.

A look in the eyes of Dr. Ziegler is enough. Hanzo nods and goes to his quarters for a quick shower. He stays there under the stream of hot water, washing away the battle but not his worries. He has to be fine or… Hanzo stops himself, pressing a fist on the wall until his knuckles are red and swollen. The weariness from the mission has Hanzo exhausted, but there is no time to sleep, not when Jesse and Genji need him, so he gets dressed and walks to the infirmary. Hanzo volunteered for this mission, partly running away from a hopeless wait, and knowing he'd be back in a few hours. He needed his mind somewhere else but now reality crushes him harder than ever.

The image is heartbreaking. McCree looks like he is asleep but he’s been like that for twenty-four hours and if he doesn’t wake up soon… Genji is there too, sitting on a chair next to the bed, his torso on the mattress and his head resting over his folded arms. Hanzo wants to smile at how sweet he is, how much he cares, but he sighs and enters the room, waking Genji up.

“ _Did he…?_ ” Hanzo chokes on the words he cannot say, not even in his own mother tongue.

“ _Briefly_ _,_ ” Genji says and sighs, recalling how McCree squeezed his hand in his sleep. He yawns and runs cybernetic fingers through his hair while he straightens.

Hanzo leans on the bed, ghosting his fingers over McCree’s prosthetic arm because he always loved how ticklish he is, not understanding how he can feel so much with a foreign limb, but then there is Genji, half his body is synthetic and he feels more than ever as they have tested every night in a mess of limbs.

“ _How are you?_ ” Genji asks, standing to cup his face, glancing back to ensure they are alone in the dimly illuminated infirmary. Hanzo’s deep frown and glazing eyes answer his question and yet he gasps.

“ _I_ _just_ _want him to wake up_ ,” Hanzo says.

“ _Me too,_ _anija_ ,” Genji says, pressing their foreheads together.

They always knew how to comfort each other from the deepest of pains, and the brotherly gesture turns into a feeble kiss, a gentle drag of lips full of worry, support, love. “ _Aishite_ _imasu_ ,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth.

“ _Aishiteru_ _yo_ _,_ ” Genji answers.

“Don’t speak Japanese around me,” he groans and stretches on the bed. “I can't understand a damn thing.”

“Jesse!” Hanzo says while Genji hovers over the cowboy, eyes still closed, mumbling nonsense and finding his arm to pull him down for a kiss while Genji giggles.

A lost cause, Hanzo thinks and breathes out the worries of the past hours. He hurries to find some water in a nearby table to offer to the cowboy. McCree brings Genji to the bed with him and he lies at his side, combing his hair with his fingers. “How are you, Jesse?” Genji asks, a broad smile on his lips because McCree sounds like himself, acts like himself and that smile blesses him again.

“With ya’ on my bed, darlin’?” McCree teases, a dopey smile showing up shyly. “I’m only missing another Shimada.” He stretches a hand to reach Hanzo, but he ignores him and helps him drink from the straw. McCree’s hand though, is not so shy and kneads his backside while a dopey smile turns into a smirk hard to hide.

“You are irremediable,” Hanzo chides him and rolls his eyes while Genji chuckles.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” McCree says.

Genji nuzzles in the crook of his neck, contented to have him back with them. Hanzo leaves the glass on the bedside table and sits on the bed with a foot on the floor and his back on the headboard while Jesse rests his head on his lap and tangles an arm around his thigh. It is way too small for the three of them and yet they try to huddle together nonetheless.

“How long have I been out?” McCree asks, rubbing his cheek on Hanzo while his hand squeezes his thigh.

“Too long,” Genji says, sighing and repositioning to spoon Jesse, throwing an arm around his waist. “You hit your head pretty bad, we…”

“M’sorry,” McCree murmurs. “I can’t remember, we were at Ilios and then… then I woke up here.” Hanzo sighs and swallows, threading fingers on Jesse’s hair.

“An explosion threw you against a wall and you lost consciousness,” Genji says.

“We were worried sick because you wouldn’t wake up on your own,” Hanzo says with a cracking voice.

“I’m here,” McCree says. “I ain’t going anywhere.”

“You better,” Genji says and snuggles into him until he makes the cowboy grunt.

McCree and Hanzo share a knowing smile, one that tells him everything is fine, he is awake, and he is fine. The fear gets lost in the past, like waking up from a nightmare you are not sure if it was real or just a dream. How much Hanzo loves this dork is beyond words, how much he means to them, how lost they’d be without him.

“Never do that again,” Hanzo commands.

“Yes, darlin’,” McCree says and his hand reaches for his face. Hanzo presses a cheek into his palm, closes his eyes and sighs, kissing the callous palm that brings safety, love, and pleasure into his life and his brother’s.

“Never,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> I'm so proud of myself that I got so far into this week though it is draining me a bit (in a good way).  
> ⸌̷̻( ᷇ॢ〰ॢ ᷆◍)⸌̷̻♡⃛


End file.
